Dawn of the Gargoyle
by Beautiful Kaos
Summary: Hadrian Potter was born into his dark heritage. He is a powerful, dark creature of near myth. He's not going to run from his darkness, no. He's going to embrace it. Creature Harry, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry, M/M, Mpreg, (NOTE: This is Up For Adoption)


**Warnings: Slytherin Harry, Dark Harry, Mpreg, Dom/sub, Creature Harry, M/M**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters therein, nor do I make any money from this fiction.**

* * *

**A/N : Read authors note at the bottom! Very important!**

* * *

Ever since he had come into his creature inheritance Hadrian Potter had been anxious with anticipation.

* * *

The change had come at midnight on his sixteenth birthday. He had been in the library with his godfather, one Sirius Orion Black who had taken him in at the death of his parents before he was even two, reading a tome on Spellcrafting for the Dark Wizard when he had suddenly blacked out, falling to the library floor. When he awoke some six hours later he was lying on top of the covers in his bedroom, with his godfather sitting by his bedside.

"Siri?" Hadrian questioned sitting up slowly, the last thing he remembered was turning a page in his book and then, nothing.

Sirius jumped out of his seat and helped him up. "You came into your inheritance last night pup."

"But, that wasn't supposed to happen until I turned seventeen. I thought I had another year?" Hadrian gasped.

Sirius told his godson, "I had thought about that. I believe that you came into your inheritance early simply because you are more powerful than any ordinary witch or wizard and as such, needed an outlet, something for your power to expend itself on. Thus you came into your inheritance earlier than expected. And I must say, your inheritance really becomes you, you look bloody gorgeous!" His godfather dragged his eyes along his body, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Sirius! Stop leering at me, I'm your godson for merlins sake!" Hadrian said exasperated. Then, registering his lecherous guardians words he leapt out of his bed and ran into his bathroom, stopping in front of the full length mirror. He ignored the mirrors whistle and subsequent praise over his new looks and stared at his reflection.

He had grown, thankfully, a full 3 inches and was now a more respectable height of 5'7 and three-quarters. His body, still slender, was toned. His hips had rounded slightly, to prepare him for eventual childbirth. His legs were longer, gone were the coltish legs and knobby knees. His skin was soft and felt as smooth as acromantula silk. His complexion had lightened from a creamy peach to a pale porcelain. His lips were full and pink. His nose small and straight. His eyes, though they were still the bright avada kadavra green framed by long sooty lashes had changed, the pupil becoming a slit, like that of a snake. His ears had elongated, the tips ending in a point. His hair had grown another two or three inches and now the wavy black tresses cascaded in an inky waterfall down to the middle of his back. Protruding from the top of his head were two obsidian horns, spiraled like that of a snail-shell, and curving backwards, they were about and inch wide and 4 inches in length, ending in razor-sharp points. The nails on his fingers and feet had become claws, black and sharp enough to cut through solid rock. Upon his back there were now a pair of magnificent wings. With a 16 foot wingspan the two large, leathery, bat like wings were strong enough to carry him in flight.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Hadrian was thrilled at the changes. Nothing too drastic... Well nothing unexpected anyway. He had come into his inheritance as a gargoyle, and he thought it suited him quite nicely. He was beautiful, that was true. With these changes in addition to his power he had no doubt that he would be able to attract a powerful mate.

He remembered the day his godfather had told him about his heritage and what he would become.

* * *

Sirius had sat him down on his 13th birthday and told him that his parents were gargoyles and that he, undoubtedly, would become one as well, and therefore it was his duty to inform him of what to expect, as told to him by Hadrian's parents the day they asked him to be the boys godfather.

"First we'll start with the simple stuff." Sirius began, readjusting himself in his chair. "Gargoyles are dark creatures that are primarily ruled by their instincts. They are arrogant, prideful, aggressive, vicious, ect ect ect. And while they have been around for thousands of years most people have never seen a gargoyle in person. This is because they do not generally mix with the common population, preferring the company of their own kind. They tend to see muggles as a food source and magical folk as a bunch of light sheep. Because gargoyles thrive on hunting, fighting and killing the majority of the magical population either hates them or is terrified of them.

There are hundreds of clans of gargoyles all over the world. There are annual gatherings twice a year in which the entire gargoyle population can attend if they so choose. The gatherings are exclusive and anyone attending without gargoyle blood would be killed immediately. There are several purposes for these gatherings, such as for the fights, for finding a mate, for the hunts, and also for meeting up with family and friends.

In the fighting/duelling competitions there are two separate competitions, one for the dominants and one for the submissives. Though both dominants and submissives use these duels to find themselves a mate (it serves as excellent advertisement, and the more powerful you are, the better the potential mate you can attract) only dominants will, if they so choose to, fight year after year. Once a submissive has bonded with a mate they will no longer compete in the fights, as the fights are extremely dangerous and quite often deadly. Submissives with young to care for would not put themselves in such a position as to leave their young without a mother.

Aside from the competitions there are the hunts which anyone may take part in. The hunt can be for anything from deer, to rabbits, to muggles and once, your father said, there was even a herd of unicorns. There are no rules, and you can eat whatever you catch."

Here Sirius stopped for a moment and downed his glass of firewhiskey. He really wished he didn't have to talk about mating to his 13-year-old godson, but he supposed, better to get it over with now.

"Now lets go back to mating for a minute. Since you are a submissive you will have the final say in choosing. You will have dozens of suitors I'm sure, and if/when you reject one of them, then he will no longer pursue you, as it is simply a rule of etiquette.

However when you do choose someone, there will be a fight between the two of you. This is to insure that he is a worthy and powerful enough mate, capable of protecting you and your future young. Mating between gargoyles tends to be rough and a bit bloody. During the first mating your dominant will mark you, where depends on him. Your dominant will imbue the mark will a bit of his power, and it will act as beacon. He would be able to sense you no matter where you were. He would also be able to sense if you were in danger.

Dominants are incredibly proud, possessive, aggressive, territorial and pretty damned controlling. While they do enjoy fighting with their sub they will not tolerate outright disobedience or disrespect from them and will not hesitate to punish them for any perceived infraction, so I wouldn't go pissing your dom off for no good reason. And while there are male submissives there are no female dominants.

All submissives, whether male or female, are capable of bearing young. The pregnancy will last the same as a human one, about 9 months, and you will deliver between one and four young in each clutch. As a male submissive you will develop an opening just below your balls that will enable you to give birth naturally. During the last month of pregnancy you will develop mammary tissue and milk. It won't be much really, and you probably wouldn't even notice with a loose shirt on, but it will be adequate enough to nurse with. The babe(s) will be weaned after 12 to 14 weeks and the tissue will recede back into your chest.

Before and after they give birth and during the nursing period mothers prefer to be secluded away and will not let anyone, aside from their mate, near his/her young. This will diminish after they are weaned, though it will never go away completely, as mother gargoyles are very protective of their young.

Now let's move onto powers. First, gargoyles are creatures of the night and as such, have excellent night vision. Which really helps out with the whole hunting thing I'd imagine.

Second thing, gargoyles can turn themselves into a nearly indestructible stone. The only real weakness they have is basilisk venom, which can erode even a gargoyles impenetrable skin. Well that and other gargoyles.

The third thing is their voice. A submissive has a scream that can burst ear drums and shatter glass. A dominant on the other hand has a roar that can literally move mountains. They could cause a small earthquake if they wanted to."

"Ok, I think that covers most everything. Or that's all I can think of at the moment anyway. Any questions?" Sirius asked.

Hadrian stared at his godfather with wide eyes and squeaked out a shaky "N-no" and with that Hadrian fled the room, leaving his godfather smirking after him.

* * *

So here he was, sitting in the thestral drawn carriage, ready for his sixth year of school to begin. His godfather had informed him that there was to be a gathering of the clans at the beginning of the year. He would be attending alone as he had no family who could escort him. He was wary of going by himself but the fact that he would probably find a mate pushed away any doubts he had. Though the thought of the upcoming duel had him nervous and excited he was determined to make a good impression on the dominants. On his future mate.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**I am putting this up for adoption. Anyone who would like to adopt please send me a PM. **

**If you do wish to adopt this story then I ask that you adhere to these rules.**

**1) proper credit must be given. **

**2)Harry (Hadrian) must be in slytherin. Gargoyles are dark creatures, he would have never made it in gryffindor.**

**3)Harry (Hadrian) MUST be submissive. He is not allowed to f*ck his dominate. A dominant will never submit to anyone, not even his mate.**

**4)You may have 1 or 2 mates for Hadrian. No more than that please. Mates can be Voldemort, or any of the death eaters or an oc. Though if you do choose a death eater then Voldemort does not exist, because again, a dominant would not submit to anyone, including the dark lord. If you do have two mates they are NOT allowed to f*ck each other. They can care for each other but no sex.**

**In this story I choose for Hadrian to be raised by Sirius (who did not go to azkaban). Sirius raised him as a proper pureblood heir. If you want to change that to suit you better then please do so. If anyone has any questions feel free to PM me.**


End file.
